


【周迦】在某一个迦勒底发生的故事

by Kasake



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasake/pseuds/Kasake
Summary: 藤丸立香发现，最近的迦尔纳有些不太对劲。
Relationships: Arjuna Alter | Berserker/Karna | Lancer of Red, Arjuna | Archer/Karna | Lancer of Red
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

  
迦勒底唯一的御主，藤丸立香偷眼朝后看去，迦尔纳今天穿着了新换的灵衣，艳丽的红发在阳光下就像一团跳跃的火焰。只是往常在战斗时挺直的腰背现在却塌了下来，红黄异色的瞳孔也失去了洞察人心的锐利，就像换回了老版模型一样，整个人散发着无精打采的氛围。  
“迦尔纳先生？”趁着右下角的芙芙还在努力跑个不停的空当，藤丸立香悄悄地靠近迦尔纳的身边，“你有什么烦恼吗？是不是因为最近卫宫忙着去做修行，食堂的菜色不和你胃口？”  
迦尔纳听后苍白的脸颊微微泛红，似乎在做什么慎重的考量的样子，眼神不断向下游离，“御主……这是我的不情之请，我可以像库丘林他们那样赤膊上阵一天吗？”  
“还要脱吗？！”藤丸立香惊讶地大叫起来，引得站在先锋位置的马修频频回头，“不行啊迦尔纳先生！要照顾其他未成年的玩家啊！”  
“是吗？是吗……”迦尔纳露出沮丧的表情，“说的也是，如果像我这样幽鬼般的男人暴露在别人眼前，想必是很碍眼的。”  
“不是这回事啦哈哈……”迦勒底的御主干笑了一声，决定在话题没有彻底跑偏之前问个清楚，“迦尔纳怎么突然有这样的想法，难道是不喜欢灵衣，想换个新鲜形象？”  
迦尔纳摇了摇头，“不是的，我对它绝无无不满，能得到那两位战士的信任，对我来说是无上的光荣。只是……”枪兵清澈的瞳孔中掠过一分阴影。  
“只是？”  
“也许对于其他人来说，它还有着别的象征……”枪兵摇了摇头，目光一凛，“御主，敌人已经出现了，快回去。”  
“哦哦……”远处的确传来了亚马逊女战士独特的战吼。藤丸立香连忙一阵小跑回指定的位置，余光看到迦尔纳提起长枪加入了战局中，看起来之前的异常并没有妨碍到这位战士的战斗水准。藤丸立香在放心之余，脑海里出现了另外两位从者的身影。  
“说起来，两个阿周那也有点奇怪……”

告别了还在担心的御主，迦尔纳拖着疲惫的脚步走向了他的房间，却并不直接推门进入，而是在门口徘徊了一会儿。如果马修此刻站在廊下，想必会认出来，这正是她的前辈每次抽卡前的纠结神情。迦尔纳踌躇良久，还是把手按在门板上。不想门突然从内侧一把拉开，黑暗的室内，一对蓝色荧光三角幽幽地发亮。  
“阿周那……”不待迦尔纳说完，就被阿周那alter伸手抱了满怀。“迦尔纳……”他蓬松的黑发在迦尔纳肩颈上来回磨蹭，让迦尔纳想起了大型猫科动物，“今天迦尔纳也选择了我……我很高兴……”  
迦尔纳点了点头，于是立刻收获了一个热情的吻。阿周那alter半搂半抱着将他推在床上，手指插进柔软的红发中，又急不可耐地再次重叠了嘴唇。他喜欢看迦尔纳被他吻到失神的模样，那会让他觉得迦尔纳眼中只有自己，而不是与自己很像的……另一个自己。迦尔纳毫无抵抗地接受了，他配合地张开嘴，吸允着对方伸过来的舌头，就像在讨好主人的奶狗。和前几次一样，耐久不足的迦尔纳首先败下阵来，他转开脸不住喘息，漂亮的异色眼瞳上也蒙上了一层雾气。  
阿周那alter陶然地在迦尔纳颤抖的眼睫上亲了一亲，又吻去他因为缺氧留下的眼泪，“迦尔纳……我想看看你的身体。”  
迦尔纳无言地点了点头，解开了身上的灵衣。包裹半身的黑色物质就像阳光下的雪一样消融干净，其下露出的是白瓷色的肌肤，以及遍布在腰腹和大腿上星星点点的吻痕，如同一树含羞待放的早樱，引起观者催其盛开的欲望。  
阿周那alter满意地审视着他的杰作。尽管神明大人在年岁上要远远超出迦尔纳许多，但阿周那alter仍然出于孩子气的目的，在灵衣覆盖到的部位制造了许多不容易被迦尔纳自己消除的痕迹，好让白纸一样的施舍的英雄染上属于他的颜色。这种贪婪的感情，他曾经试图花上几千年去消除，却依然无法割舍干净。  
现在他的执著就躺在他的怀里，用和那一天一模一样的姿态。感谢迦勒底的灵衣系统，他曾经以为那会随着异闻带一起泯灭，再也无法与之相见了。他低下头，轻轻地叼住迦尔纳锁骨附近的皮肤，那里有着象征苏利耶的图案，是太阳之子敏感的地方之一。果不其然，迦尔纳无法克制地呻吟起来，双手环住在自己身体上蹂躏的躯体，不知是想要制止还是希望对方做的更深，“阿周那……快一点……”  
他的声音消失在又一次唇齿相融之间。

今天迦勒底食堂早餐的菜谱里有奶油炖菜和烤鱼，对于爱吃的迦尔纳来说，是不能错过的美食。轮到他的时候，玉藻猫特意给他盛了满满一大碗。虽然知道猫不会像她的另一位分身，玉藻前那样能够轻易看穿昨夜发生的真相，迦尔纳依然有些脸红。不过面前的奶油炖菜热度正好，散发着诱人的香气。烤鱼表皮被烤得金黄酥脆，轻轻用筷子戳下，就能看到雪白晶莹的鱼肉。饥肠辘辘时能够拥有这样的佳肴，实在是一件令人幸福的事情。此时考虑别的东西也太过不解风情了，迦尔纳充满感激地想。  
正在他大快朵颐的时候，藤丸立香神秘兮兮地端着托盘坐在他的身边，一副要开始聊八卦的劲头，“迦尔纳先生，你有没有觉得最近和两个阿周那先生相处有点奇妙啊？”  
迦尔纳咽下一大口炖菜，眨了眨眼，“他们之间似乎感情很好。”  
“不是说他们俩啦，是说你……不过之前阿周那似乎因为什么原因，和另一位阿周那大吵了一架，这么快又和好了，你不觉得有些蹊跷……”御主正趴在迦尔纳耳边嘀嘀咕咕。好巧不巧，此时八卦中心的两个男主角正好踏进了食堂，御主立刻做贼心虚一样坐了回去，冲他们胡乱挥了挥手，“早上好啊，阿周那先生和阿周那先生。”  
“早上好，御主。”天授的英雄微笑着走了过来，视线转到旁边的宿敌身上，皱了皱眉，“你也早上好，迦尔纳。和御主说话前注意一点，这样太失礼了。你没发现自己嘴上沾了酱油吗？”  
“哦。”迦尔纳老实地点了点头，对于仪表相当重视的阿周那来说，想必宿敌这样的姿态是难以忍受的。一旁阿周那alter仿佛兴致不高地旁观着这一幕，只朝御主回了一声问候，便和白衣的弓兵一起离开了。  
“奇怪，”等两个阿周那消失在视线里，藤丸立香苦恼似地摸了摸下巴，“我本来以为……但又好像……”  
“好像什么？”迦尔纳接过御主递过来的纸巾，擦着嘴问到。  
“没什么……迦尔纳先生一定不懂吧……”御主似乎有些失望，但迦尔纳实在无法回答她指代不清的问题，只好把自己盘子里的烤鱼夹给她权当安慰。藤丸立香泄愤一样嚼着烤鱼，含含糊糊地说，“对了，一会儿迦尔纳先生吃完去管制室报道吧，今天的素材也要拜托你了。”  
“我明白了，”迦尔纳犹豫了一下，“我今天还要穿灵衣吗？”  
“什么？”御主摆了摆手，“不用啦，最近总是用super迦尔纳先生刷本，也该换换口味了。穿普通的铠甲就好了。”  
“……我知道了。”

“阿周那?”迦尔纳站在房间门口，才想起似乎昨天也说过一模一样的话。与之不同的是，今天房间内是白衣的弓兵，他安然地坐在椅子上，坐姿优雅，甚至还摆起了茶具自斟自饮。“你回来了。请坐吧，我为你泡了红茶。”比起迦尔纳，他的气势反倒更像是房间的主人一样。  
迦尔纳有些茫然地坐在对方面前，手中又被塞了一杯红茶。迦尔纳仔细看了看茶杯口一圈花纹，似乎还是很久前从哪个特异点带回来的礼物，被他随手搁在角落里落灰去了。难道说，其实阿周那比起他还要熟悉自己的房间吗？  
迦尔纳捧起茶杯，喝了一口，微微有些惊讶：“好喝。”香气馥郁的液体流入口中，苦味后面又带有清冽的甘甜，叫人精神一振。  
阿周那露出一个有些得意的微笑，“那是自然，我阿周那所泡的茶，一定是完美的。”  
迦尔纳放下喝空的茶杯，趁着气氛正好，他也抛出了困扰他一周的问题，“御主问我你和另一个阿周那是不是吵架了，我也很想知道，为什么在人前时，你们只有一人会与我说话？难道是在表演一种，我听御主说过，叫双簧的节目……”  
“不是的。”阿周那咬牙切齿道，“这个问题你应该才是最清楚的，请好好回忆一下上个星期你都和另一位我做了什么。”  
“上个星期？”

**根据御主的情报，迦尔纳在黎明前转移到阿周那alter经常出现的地点。失去了领土，也失去了信徒的神明独身坐在岩石上，任由海风卷起他的披肩，拧成一道蓝色的纵线。从者有魔力护身，按道理是不会害怕寒冷。但不知道为何，迦尔纳从背后眺望着他的身影，觉得他比久经风霜的岩石还要沧桑。**   
**迦尔纳选了一个合适的位置坐下。生有双角的神明没有动作，默许了另一个生命的亲近。迦尔纳不擅长交流的技巧，也转而注视着脚下翻腾的漆黑海水。等太阳升起后，海水在阳光下就会变成深浅不一的蓝色，就像阿周那alter胸口佩戴的宝石的颜色。**   
**他在心里反复斟酌了几遍用词，才开口道：“谢谢你之前在模拟战斗中的手下留情，若非你在释放宝具时犹豫了一下，无法抵抗的我大概会被直接传送回英灵座吧。尽管我很想和你尽全力比拼出高下，但此身还有为御主尽忠的职责在。因此我不得不向你道谢，感谢你听从了御主的劝诫。”**   
**“都是琐事而已。”阿周那alter的声音没有丝毫起伏。**   
**“但对我不是，我曾经以为你会是一个威胁，这是我的失误。”迦尔纳坦然地说。**   
**阿周那alter转身凝视着他，“所以……你才反复向我提出战斗的要求吗？”**   
**“原本是这样，但是后来就不是了。你很强大，是一位让我热血沸腾的好对手。还有……你毫无疑问是阿周那，因为我总是对你的举动感到十分在意。”**   
**阿周那alter似乎没有想到会听到这样一番话，眨了眨眼。迦尔纳还是第一次看到他做出如此人性化的动作。更让他惊讶的是，阿周那alter倾身在他嘴唇上亲了一下。**   
**“这是什么？”迦尔纳愣愣地说。**   
**“没什么，只是看到你和正确的我在做这种事，有些好奇罢了。”阿周那alter若无其事地说道，“你说的对，即使有着不同的形貌，不同的记忆，灵魂的本质是不会改变的。真可惜，我领悟的还是比你晚。不过这样不完美之处，也是我身为人的证据之一吧，迦尔纳？”**   
**迦尔纳睁大了眼睛，出生的朝阳将第一束光芒照亮了神明的发顶，染红了他的黑发，也驱散了黑暗和寒冷。在炫目的光芒中，阿周那alter朝他露出了少年般羞涩的笑容。闪闪发光的双眸，几乎比晨曦还要耀眼。他现在看起来完全不像是那位高高在上的神明了，更像是另一位阿周那在看他时才会有的……**   
**阿周那alter用温柔的，和泛人类史的他一般无二的声音说：“我喜欢你。”**

“就是这样。”阿周那拍了拍手，把迦尔纳的注意力吸引回来，“一星期前，另一个我向你告白了。既然他也患有名为宿疴的病灶，那和你的关系就只有相杀或者相爱两条道路，这点你也很清楚。所以我就去找他谈了谈。”阿周那优雅地抿了一口茶，接着说道，“御主以为我们吵架了？她还真是爱操心。左手是不会和右手打起来的，因为这毫无意义。既然我们共同的宿敌和恋人视我们为相同的个体，那我们为什么不能共享同一份爱意呢。”  
“然而我们也充分尊重对方和恋人相处时必要的私密性。最后我们达成了共识，如果你穿着灵衣，就表示你希望和他一起度过。如果你以原本的姿态出现，则代表你愿意与我相处。”  
“原来如此……原来如此……”迦尔纳默默地咽下了每次出战时的衣装都是御主挑选的事实。有些真相还是不说出来比较好，这也是在第二次人生中才学到的宝贵经验。“我明白了，那现在要做吗？”  
阿周那听后露出了嫌弃的表情：“你是野兽吗？不对，野兽只在发情期才会不知节制地交媾。难道说你和另一位我每晚都在床上虚度时间吗?”  
“……”也有不是床的情况，但迦尔纳还是无言地点了点头。  
“这么不知节制，怪不得御主担心你的灵基是不是出了状况，还专门来找我打听情况。”阿周那叹了口气，从怀中掏出了一个小瓶，“这是治疗的灵药，应该能缓解你魔力不畅的情况。现在把衣服脱了，坐到床上去，我来帮你上药。”  
  



	2. Chapter 2

所以今晚还是要脱衣服啊……当迦尔纳以熟悉的赤裸姿态坐在床头，不禁如此想到。一旁仍然衣冠整齐的天授的英雄并未察觉到他这种微妙的心情，小心地将手中装有灵药的玻璃瓶开封。  
“这是什么？”迦尔纳凑上去好奇地将手指伸进瓶内，取出一点在鼻尖嗅了嗅。药水无色无味，微带些粘稠质感，似乎感受不到蕴含着魔力的样子。不过碰触到的地方确实感受到了身体内侧流动的魔力加速运转的迹象。  
阿周那摘下手套，将瓶中的液体倒入掌心内搓揉加热，“这个万灵药蕴含的魔术，与附加在御主衣服上的净化术式相同，可以用来治疗异常状态。对另一个我留下的痕迹应该同样有效果。”说着他叹了口气，”想要拒绝来自神明随性的馈赠，实在得费一番功夫。能用金钱来解决已经是非常侥幸了。”  
迦尔纳瞄了一眼瓶子外侧贴有一长串0的QP标签，最后决定不去思考这是自己现有资产几倍的价值，“原来如此……谢谢你。”  
“要说谢谢的话就多配合我，还能少浪费一些药水。”阿周那可疑地红了脸，抬手清了清嗓子，“你先坐过来，背靠着我。”  
“我知道了。”迦勒底配给的标准单人床对于两个成年体型的从者来说确实比较狭窄。坐得近一些也比较方便阿周那动作吧，迦尔纳老实地挪了挪身体，坐进了对方的怀里。  
“什么？！”背后传来了宿敌动摇的声音，迦尔纳疑惑地转过头去，正巧和对方脸贴着脸。阿周那俊美的五官在眼前无限放大，就连黧黑肤色下掩盖的红晕也清晰可见，“怎么了？”  
“……没事。”阿周那轻轻嘟囔着，又伸出一只手臂揽住恋人的细腰。迦尔纳虽然从外表看的确瘦削过头，是不折不扣的豆芽身材。但若有机会见识到他赤裸的样子，就会发现他的身体骨肉十分均匀，比例也是恰好。更引人注目的是腰臀的流畅线条，如同出自哪位雕刻师之手。不，阿周那在心中否定了这个说法，这样的奇迹绝非人类能够完成。现在这具完美的艺术品就圈在自己手中，光洁的皮肤上被添上许多浮想联翩的痕迹，让原本神圣禁欲的形象瞬间变得活色生香起来，叫人不由得产生亵渎的欲望。  
阿周那用手在这些凹陷处轻轻拂过，黑眸中积压的乌云越来越深。“看不出来，那一位‘我’对你的身体还真是热情。”他语气平淡地评价道，“一会儿无论我做什么，你都要尽量放松，这样药水才能达到最大的效果。”  
“唔。”迦尔纳简短地回应到。实际上他正努力忍耐着身体传来的异样感。或许是因为迦尔纳太擅长忍受痛苦，他反而容易沦陷于单纯的快乐中。刚才阿周那抚摸过的地方像是靠近炭火一样微微发烫，早已经知晓了情欲的身体只需要稍微挑拨就会变得骚动起来，这实在也是一种烦恼。不愿给想要认真解决问题的阿周那增加更多障碍，迦尔纳在心中暗暗下了决心。  
然而事情大概从来不会按照幸运D从者所愿发展。褐色的手掌刚将药膏涂抹在脖颈间的齿痕上，迦尔纳就忍不住倒抽一口气。英灵大都不愿意被别人碰触生前的弱点，更不要说将这片脆弱的咽喉拢在掌心，施以爱抚的正是因缘颇深的宿敌。天授的英雄注意到指间触感的僵硬，手中放缓了动作，却又明知故问道：“怎么了，药水还是太冷了吗？”  
迦尔纳摇了摇头，双手却不由自主地捏紧了身下的床单。  
“都叫你放松一些了……”阿周那皱了皱眉，放过那了那片敏感的地方，又在肩颈处几处鲜艳痕迹上仔细按揉涂抹，细致的动作好似在调拨修理爱弓的弓弦。来自异闻带之神的顽固的标记在术式的干预下逐渐分解，还原成最初无暇的白色，多日来沉重的身体终于得到了解放。迦尔纳舒服地眯起眼睛，绷紧的脚趾也彻底松懈下来。也许就会这么睡着吧，就在他有些昏沉地想着的时候，黑色的手指下移到他的胸口位置  
“啊？！”毫无防备地，迦尔纳发出一声甜腻的叫声。始作俑者也没有料到他居然会有这样大的反应，反而愣在原地。那里原先不起眼的两点在连日的刺激下微微肿起，如同两颗熟透的果实，衬着白瓷的肤色格外引人注目。  
“没有必要把药浪费在这种地方。”迦尔纳试图用瞪视表达他的不满，但眼角的水雾柔化了原本寒冰色的瞳孔，只勾起了恋人更深的施虐欲。  
“不行，请别乱动。万一把药水蹭掉了怎么办？”阿周那毫不留情地拉开他的双手，反剪在身后。又倒出更多的液体，仔细地沿着顺时针方向涂抹在浅粉色乳晕上。修剪得当的指甲偶尔搔刮到中心的果实，便引起怀中躯体一阵阵地颤抖。迦尔纳羞耻似地闭上双眼，随着动作轻轻喘息。  
面对宿敌兼恋人诚实的反应，天授的英雄微微一笑：“你看，仅仅是轻轻碰触，你就有反应了。这里变得这么敏感，今天战斗时被衣物反复摩擦的感觉一定让你很痛苦吧？”阿周那故意似地用两指反复搓揉，弓兵那附着厚茧的手指给予本来就敏感不堪的两点更多刺激。迦尔纳承受不住似地挣扎起来，然而被弟弟结实的臂膀牢牢地圈在怀中，很快就失去了力气。  
“阿周那……不要再折磨我了……快一点……”施舍的英雄颤抖地开口，在黏腻的喘息声中声音断续可闻。阿周那对宿敌这番示弱一样的话语很是受用，终于大发慈悲一般停下了手中的动作，转向了下身的性器。迦尔纳本身毛发稀疏，性器也与其他器官同样色素淡薄，此时它已经微微抬起头，前端吐露出稀薄的清液，正是迦尔纳无法掩饰住情动的证据。  
“我好像还没有碰过这里吧？真是性急的身体啊……”阿周那低声笑着，握住颤抖不已的阴茎，却不去抚慰它。如果是按照平时阿周那在床上的温柔作风，此刻他应该已经先照顾迦尔纳攀上一次顶峰了。迦尔纳顾不得羞耻，轻轻摇摆起腰肢，企图利用摩擦带来的快感在熟悉的手掌中得到解放。然而恋人今夜似乎格外的具有恶趣味，“不行，迦尔纳。你现在去了的话，药效就前功尽弃了。”喷洒在耳边的沙哑声音分明也带上情欲的热度，它的主人却残酷地堵住了手中即将释放的阴茎。  
“阿周那！住手……嗯！”迦尔纳被强行打断，只觉得无处排解的热度又冲回体内，在五脏六腑间搅动不休。眼前一阵眩晕，竟然不知道什么时候流下了眼泪。阿周那怜爱般地吻了吻他湿漉漉的眼角，只有床榻上才能见到的宿敌的眼泪对阿周那来说是无价的奖赏，“对不起迦尔纳，再坚持一下，很快就好了。” 说话间沾满药膏的手指已经分开了闭合的双腿，在红肿的后穴入口轻轻试探。早已被开发完毕的器官欣喜地接纳了入侵者，分泌出温热的液体以表欢迎。柔软的内壁温柔地咬住了手指，不断引领着它向深处桃源前进。苍白的皮肤蒸腾着樱花般的粉色，清澈的瞳孔失去了神采，细长的双腿在床单上踢出更多的皱纹，却对小腹处集聚的酸麻感毫无帮助。  
阿周那对恋人的身体早已将轻车熟路，并未过多地给予他这样不上不下的折磨，便轻易够到了恋人敏感的软肉。“是这里吧，这几天另一位‘我’重点照顾到的地方。”阿周那低声道。迦尔纳已经完全听不进去他在说什么，只能胡乱地点着头。连绵不断的快感彻底压垮了他的理智，让他如同一叶小舟，被动地随着情欲的波浪起伏。  
“做得很好，现在就让你解放吧。”阿周那的声音似乎从很远的地方传过来，大脑还来不及分析出其中的含义，就被狂乱的快乐贯穿了。“啊啊啊啊啊！”迦尔纳失神地尖叫出来，前后积蓄已久快感终于找到了发泄口，等待多时的快感如同雷击一样将他劈成粉末，又重新组合成人形。他几乎没有意识到自己并没有射出精液，而是靠后面达成的高潮。

“哈……哈……”过于激烈的高潮让迦尔纳倒在床上喘息，四肢如同浮空一般无法控制。身体内部的热度逐渐减弱下去，然而身后的热量也同样消失了。阿周那将失神的宿敌在床上安顿好。自己则优雅地站起身，在袍子上轻轻拂过，褶皱的衣物就在魔术的作用下恢复原状。天授的英雄看起来似乎并未被刚才激烈的情事影响，“那么我就先告辞了。最近你劳累不少，今晚还请好好休息。”  
“等等。”身后传来宿敌低沉的声音，随即巨大的拉力扯住了披风后摆，叫阿周那一个趔趄仰面摔回了床上，又被迦尔纳整个人趴在身上压住。施舍的英雄脸上还带着没有消退干净的红晕，双目却已经恢复了原有的锐利。他究竟还是一位战士。  
“迦尔纳？”阿周那迷惑地捧住他的脸。  
“看着我，阿周那。在我面前你没有必要隐藏起来。”迦尔纳直接掀起了宿敌白袍下摆，天授的英雄的那里已经在修身的裤子当中顶出了一座大小颇为可观的凸起。“不必顾忌我的身体，我是你与你相应的战士，不会被你的索求弄坏的。”  
“唉…………”阿周那烦恼似地捂住脸，再放下时已然露出了平时里颇有余裕的笑容，“好吧，那就来试着尽可能地取悦我吧。”

迦尔纳再次恢复意识的时候已经是深夜时分。不仅身体干净清爽，身下的床褥也焕然一新，想必是阿周那趁着自己昏迷的时间里全部打理了一遍。他简单地活动了一下手脚，并未再有魔力运转不流畅的现象，不由得松了口气。  
“你醒来了。”此时阿周那的声音从背后传来，迦尔纳转过身，只见阿周那赤裸着从浴室中走了出来。裸露的肩颈上多了几道青紫抓痕，看起来十分凄惨，想必是自己在意识不清时留下的。便有些惭愧地说，“我也给你涂药吧？”  
“不必了，”阿周那扶额叹息道，“这里可没有第三张床单换了。”他抬手熄灭了天花板上的灯光，也躺了下来。两人赤裸的肌肤亲密地贴在一起，鼻尖充盈的是对方熟悉的沐浴露的香味。  
迦尔纳侧躺着看向阿周那的眼睛，“你今天为什么不高兴呢？果然还是会在意我和那位阿周那之间……唔。”  
“快点睡吧。”阿周那强行把他按在怀里打断了接下来的话。迦尔纳被舒适的的体温蒸得昏昏欲睡，小小地打了个哈欠。半睡半醒间，他似乎听到了自头顶传来阿周那的低语声：“……我会期待着你的选择，迦尔纳。”

End


End file.
